


Process of Elimination

by Annonymatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Death, Drama, Evil Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Magic, Powerful Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: Arthur Pendragon. The Prophesied Once and Future King. His peculiar birth had gained the attention of a being that stood before Life & Death. The being that defies all and resides within the depths of the Void. The balance had come undone and Magic itself had been awakened. Emrys has come to take the life that had cause it all. But before doing so, fate must be fulfilled. Arthur's life will then be forfeited.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Process of Elimination

**Author's Note:**

> In order to fulfill Destiny or Fate. One must play a role that surpasses the board itself.

_Arthur Pendragon was born in the Kingdom of Camelot to King Uther and Queen Ygraine Pendragon with the help of magic by the sorceress and priestess, Nimueh._

_Ygraine was barren and incapable of giving birth, so Uther, who was desperate for her to conceive an heir, went to Nimueh and persuaded her to use her magic to help Ygraine. However, as Nimueh used the power over life and death for Arthur to be born, a tribute had to be made. For a life to be made, Ygraine must perish in the means after Arthur was conceived._

_As a consequence of her death, Uther had come to detest all forms of magics and had those who are practitioners of it executed while keeping the true nature of Ygraine's loss a secret from Arthur._

_Tampering with Life and Death had been grimaced upon by all and Arthur's birth was the peak of such horrendous magic. None knew of the other consequences that would follow. Queen Ygraine's death was a minority opposed to all that would be dying in the hands of her husband and her son. Reveling in such magics had stirred the balance between the realms of both Life and Death. Weakening the seals of a particular prison that lies in the depths of the Void. A prison in which a supreme being was dwelling within. A being that would one day rouse from their slumber. This being would then walk among man, bringing punishment to those who had come and challenged their order. Punishing the ones who had violated the jurisdictions that they had laid for the presence of Magic. This being would be known as Emrys, the Incarnation of Magic itself._

_It was no wonder that the magical beings of the land had felt the shift of power within the masses. They now await the existence of their Lord, their ruler...their True Magical King._

_In the birth of Arthur himself. Raw Power had begun squirming throughout the reality of the void itself. Tendrils of potent energy slipping into the cracks of time and space, overwhelming those who cowered in the darkness. Hovering around the seals that had begun to burst at a moment's notice. Magic swirled uncontrollably as an inhumane roar resounded across the entirety of the surface, causing a shiver to run up the spine of those who intend to wield it. It was a sign, a sign that one had tampered with the likes of Life and Death. The land then quivered in fear of the unknown, for someone had dared invoke such power, and now they are to plead to the King themselves, and yet it wasn't time, their King has yet to arrive. But time can only tell how long it will take._

_Magic began to take form, consciousness coming into fruition. The being had slowly awoken from their slumber, grasping tightly into the seals that bind them into the realm of nothing. They began tearing into the raw power that is currently running amok without anyone to command or wield it. It was avid for the return of its Master, but it would take time for the being to recall all that was lost. They vowed that their arrival will bring forth punishment to those who had dared oppose them._

**Author's Note:**

> Those who are no longer needed, in return shall be terminated.


End file.
